


【穆卓】CHRISTMAS ALBUM01:　All I Want for Christmas Is You

by Muzhuo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mù Sīyáng/Zhuó Zhì, musiyang/zhuozhi
Kudos: 2





	【穆卓】CHRISTMAS ALBUM01:　All I Want for Christmas Is You

【穆卓】CHRISTMAS ALBUM01: All I Want for Christmas Is You

本来想按照欧美惯例来圣诞倒数，看看能不能坚持每天一篇小甜文到圣诞，结果现在才有第一篇，就这样吧，能有几篇有几篇。

穆司阳在12月18日的早晨从美梦中醒来，这个季节的慕尼黑已经是白雪皑皑，早上训练基地的清洁工已经开始铲雪了，铲雪的声音让他不得不醒来，不由得有点遗憾。他昨晚梦到了他最喜欢的一个圣诞节，那已经是四年前了，那时候他才高一，学校里会有圣诞活动，本来不打算参与的他却被大池拉到了会场。

佳乐站在会场门口把两人拉了进去“你们来啦！”佳乐看了看板着脸的穆司阳：“还担心司阳同学不来呢！”  
大池很奇怪：“佳乐，干嘛一定叫我们来？”  
“我们班的节目是让卓治唱歌啊，一个队的，总该来捧个场吧。”  
穆司阳愣了愣：“卓治要唱歌？”  
“卓治唱歌可好听啦！我可喜欢听他唱歌啦。”

既然是卓治，那自然是要看的， 所以后来那一天卓治戴着圣诞帽子唱歌的画面总是时不时闯入穆司阳的梦中，红色的小帽子衬得他的皮肤更白了。卓治面带微笑唱着英文的圣诞曲，穆司阳后来回忆起来，自己当时的想法应该和那些充满星星眼的小女生一样吧觉得这真是全世界最迷人的男孩子。

早在和卓治第一次在走廊相遇起他就觉得卓治非常招人喜欢，但从那天起，他才知道卓治可以让自己喜欢到这种程度。高中这几年天天见面的情况下还好，离开中国后，总是时不时梦到那天的景象。现在临近圣诞了，频率就更高了。

每年高中时的圣诞节，卓治都会送自己圣诞礼物，穆司阳家里没有过圣诞节的习惯，每次总是卓治先送他再回礼，高中生之间，送的也不过是些小东西，没有太贵重的，不过时围巾手套和网球用具罢了，不过这些都方便穆司阳带去国外使用。  
自从第一次收到卓治的圣诞礼物之前，穆司阳总想着下一年自己要先送，结果到了自己出国都还没有做到。因为每次卓治总比上次还早送一天。本来想着至少今年自己要先发圣诞祝福的，结果昨天收到卓治的微信说是提早祝自己圣诞快乐，导致自己又梦到了当时的他。

临近圣诞，德国的队友已经各自回家了，基地非常冷清，再过几天基地餐厅都要放假了，他只能提早买好食材圣诞假期期间自己做饭，本来觉得自己度过一个洋节也没什么，但是收到卓治的圣诞祝福后，他突然非常非常想回国。

等到他站在卓治家门口时已经是国内时间21日的中午了，只是简单把行李扔在家里换了个衣服，虽然很累时差也没倒，但这完全不重要，南京的天气很冷，街上的圣诞气氛也已经很浓了，卓治家的大门前也挂了圣诞花环，按门铃前想了想还是应该先给卓治打个电话，虽说是周末，但说不定他在学校里。刚摸出手机就听到卓治的声音：“司阳？”  
穆司阳深吸一口气，抬头看着卓治，卓治穿着一件黑色的羽绒服，把羽绒的帽子拉起盖过了脑袋，帽子下的头发有些凌乱，手上拿着一大把用于装饰的圣诞树枝。  
“司阳，你怎么在这里？你那边放假了吗？”卓治把羽绒服的帽子摘下，被帽子挡了一半的脸完全露在穆司阳面前。  
“啊，放假了，所以有时间回来。“  
“那怎么不联系我呀，什么时候回来的？”  
“我刚下飞机。“  
”哎？“卓治有点惊讶：“刚下飞机吗？”  
“是的，我专程回来找你的。”穆司阳直视着卓治，卓治因为惊讶还不知道是什么其他情绪，一副呆呆地不知道说什么的样子。  
“我从来没有过圣诞节的习惯，直到高一的时候看到你唱圣诞歌，我才知道圣诞节这么美好，卓治，从你第一次送我圣诞礼物开始，我都希望下一次的圣诞节礼物由我先送，可是每次你都能比我提前，我的礼物每次都变成了回礼。今年我想着不能见面的话，至少由我来先说圣诞快乐，结果你连微信都发得那么早。所以我就想临时回来，至少今年可以由先给你礼物。”穆司阳难得一口气说这么多话。

“哦——”卓治拉长了音调，上下打量着穆司阳，风尘仆仆略带疲惫。“所以队长特地赶回来就是为了在送礼物这件事上赢我？”  
穆司阳一看卓治没有明白他言下之意的样子：“不是这样的，我是——”  
卓治打断他，伸出被冻得有些发红的手：“那我的礼物呢？”  
穆司阳愣了愣，脸一红，他赶得急把最重要的事给忘了，想着要来送礼要来表白，结果把礼物给忘记了。  
在他不知道说什么好的时候，卓治笑了：“司阳，你还记得那个时候我唱得什么歌吗？”  
穆司阳愣了愣，一直忙于训练学习，他不是个会经常听歌的人，那首歌到底是什么当时也没有太听仔细，在他记忆中更多的是卓治当时的笑容和红帽子下雪白的脸蛋。  
“ Make my wish come true…..”正当穆司阳为卓治的问题烦恼时，卓治轻轻地哼了起来：“All I want for Christmas is you…”卓治笑着看着他，从手中的树枝中抽出一根带着红色的松果的塞到穆司阳的手中：“这是我今年给你的回礼哦。”  
穆司阳握住树枝的同时也握住了卓治的手，卓治感受着他手心的温度，问到：“你很冷吗？要不要进去喝杯茶呢？虽然小宇在家，不过五分钟内他可以消失。”  
在阴郁的冬日里穆司阳也露出了笑容：“好的。”


End file.
